stop_worrying_and_love_the_cartofandomcom-20200213-history
Mods / PVs / Batteries
Whatever you call them, your PV is the engine of your setup. Most PVs work quite well with DCTs. I’ll suggest 2 that I know from experience work well with DCTs, as well as a few that others have told me are appropriate. Again, you can’t use the dual-coil cartos with eGos or other 3.7V devices. You’re going to need something that does at least 5V and is regulated to run them. Want to use your eGo? Go with the Smoktech Single-Coil cartos in DCTs. The Provari I’ll start with my PV, the Provari. I'm going to sound like quite the fanboy, but there's really no way around it. I’ve been using mine for 18 months now as my one and only PV and I couldn’t be happier. It works perfectly every time, has a simple one-button interface, and is built like a tank. The top of the Provari is perfectly-sized to match the diameter of a DCT and, as I’ve mentioned above, is perfectly-sized to allow the tank to be sealed onto the top ring of the PV for easy juice-sucking and draw control. If you’re willing to splurge for the cadillac of vapes, this is the PV for you. Considering how well it is built, the included one-year warranty, and the two-year warranty for only $25, it really is a good investment if you’re planning to be into vaping for the long haul and want to put all of your PV eggs into one fantastic basket. You’ll want to buy a colour-matched extension cap with it so you can use 18650 batteries to get the most life out of each battery (with only a minimal length increase over the standard cap). The standard cap with a 18500 battery will work fine, but it will last a little less on each charge and using 18500s will limit your available battery options since they aren't as common as 18650s. I also think it just looks nicer with the matching end cap. The Provari is also surprisingly small compared to how it looks in photos. I was very surprised at its size when I first got mine. Provape also carries the Provari Mini which is exactly the same as the regular Provari, it’s just smaller and takes smaller batteries. If you want the best possible experience with this setup, invest in a Provari or Provari Mini. I really can’t recommend them enough. The Vamo The Vamo is a value PV that is about ¼ the price of a Provari. My experience is with a Vamo V2 from last Christmas, so I can only imagine the newest version 3 is even better. One nice thing about the Vamo is that it’s modular design lets you choose between a long configuration with a bigger battery or a shorter configuration with a smaller battery, as you can see in the photo. Some people don’t mind their PV being long, others prefer a compact setup. You can switch it up if you have both sizes of batteries. Other PVs A quick list of other appropriate entry-level PVs: *Smoktech SID *Smoktech ZMAX *iTaste MVP < - Use this cone with an MVP **Due to its 5.0V limit, the MVP should be used with 1.5 or 2.0 ohm dual-coils *iTaste SVD *iTaste 134 (though, I'd go with a Provari for that price) *Lambo/Lavatube *JOYE eVic Of course, there are other PV choices out there. I don’t have any experience with them, so I can’t offer any insight into their merits or their suitability to the DCT setup. However, I absolutely insist that you choose a''' regulated Variable Voltage PV and not a Mechanical Mod''' for this setup. There are many threads on ECR about other PVs that should help you decide. Box mods DCTs can be used with box mods that have a 510 thread. As far as specific box mods go, the only info I will add is for the iTaste VTR iTaste VTR I’ve learned that the metal ring built into the VTR is slightly too small for a DCT to fit through. It says it takes tanks up to 19mm, while the DCTs are about 20mm. I do have one user I’ve spoken with who is going to try to file down the ring a little to see if a ST Aluminum-over-pyrex tank will fit since it is a tiny bit narrower than the plastic tanks. They may even try cutting the ring off. I will update when I hear more from them. The VTR ''does ''come with an adapter that allows you to have a 510 connector *on top* of it. You could use a DCT this way, no problem. It is shown in the photo to the left. Other box mods, such as the iTaste MVP would also be an excellent choice. It all comes down to how much you want to invest. You get what you pay for, so do some research about which PV is right for you before deciding. < Previous Page | Home | Next Page: Accessories & Tools >